


Can't get enough/ That Butthead of yours

by Lillian1396



Category: IronWing - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian1396/pseuds/Lillian1396
Summary: Danny and Coleen starting to gettin into serious relationship stuff and also developing their sex life





	Can't get enough/ That Butthead of yours

She´s pacing, back and forth- and back again. All she can think of is him.  
 Will he be ok,how bad is it,why is everything so quiet?  
The Door to Claire´s bedroom is closed and she´s afraid to open it.  
Her mind is wandering back to this scary moment a few hours ago:

 

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" She asked him  
"Of course it is,we just take a look that the pier is safe again after Gao used it!  
I promised Ward that I´ll take care of it,  
so we don´t have to worry about any bad reputation about Rand again"

 

It sounded logic,she knew that, but she couldn´t shake the feeling that something  
bad´s about to happen.She loved him, she knew how important it was to him,to show  
respect for his father and his company after being gone for so long,having  
missed so much of this life and the connections to his family.  
She didn´t want to take this from him and saying her thoughts out loud could mean  
she sounded like she didn´t believed in him or trusted him enough to be a serious  
Business man and worthy to walk in his fathers footsteps. So she kept it to herself  
and asked him if she could join him. 

 

"It´d be like a date" She said with an cheeky grin. He chuckled,he would never say no to her. It was a perfect night, not to cold, there were even some stars around  
How could she possible know that a bad joke,a little challenge and one wrong step  
would lead to this? The first time in her life to have such fear?

 

The Pier was clear,everything was ok and Danny was satisfied and proud that he and  
Ward achieved this together. He came behind her and pulled her into his chest,  
kissed her neck and hold er close.She melted against him, relishing in the  
feeling of having him so close.Times like this were so rare for both of them.  
He whispered in her ear "Who you think is faster? A Swimming competition to the Buoy and back?" She shivered,turned in his arms and kissed his throat with a devilish grin "You really think you can beat me in my own lake foreigner?"  
He laughed and told her it was on.

After that everything was in a blurr,all she remembers was his laugh,  
the sound of the water and the dull sound as his head hit the wood pole. She  
remembers his cold clammy skin and the blood on her hands. His wet body in her  
lap,sitting there and waiting for Claire to pick them up. Her monotonic answers.  
She can´t even remember the tears streaming down her face until Claire told her it´ll be ok.

A few Moments later Claire opened the door and stepped outside. "He´s asleep now and he´ll be fine Colleen. It was just the shock ok? He hit his head pretty hard  
but it´s nothing serious. I´m just checking if he´s becoming dizzy or something.  
I only want to exclude that he has a concussion, that´s all". She smiled at Colleen and took her in her arms." Don´t be afraid ok? He's not going anywhere anytime soon  
unless you ask him to come to bed with you"  
"Thank you so much, I didn´t know what was going on with me, i felt like a statue.  
I couldn´t move nor coming up with a clear thought, I was just so scared."  
" I know how you feel, I´m always in the same circle of fear thinking about Luke  
being out there alone. And I feel stupid because I know that logically he can´t be hurt but I can´t stop this feeling and my fear unless he´s here with me again."

Coleen knows this feeling and fears too, She knows Danny can take care of himself  
He and the others know how to defend themselfes. But that doesn't stop her or  
Claire from sitting at home, praying that the´ll be fine.

A few hours later,Claire´s fast asleep on the Couch, she openes the door to the  
bedroom and finds him, looking at her, laying on his back. " I wondered when you  
can´t stand it anymore and would come to me" "I coulnd´t sleep without you and all my thoughts" She said. " I know, me neither. Come here" And with this he lifted the blanket and pulled her against him. She put her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat and he held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry  
I ruined our date night. I know how much it bothers you to know I would´ve won that  
thing" . She lifted her head, shook it- couldn´t believe him. " Are you serious right now? I almost had a heart attack, because you decided to take it upon you to test my nausea limit on blood and now this? You´re ridiculous" He laughed and  
hugged her closer " I love you so much". She froze- he didn´t told her this out  
loud before. She knew it- of course she did,same as he knew about her feelings.  
But both of them hadn´t find the bravery or the right time to tell this three  
words one another. " I love you too Danny, more than you´ll ever know"

 

He pulled her on top of him and started kissing her, at first it was slow and tentative but it good headed pretty soon...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic and I'm beyond nervous about it. I've started writing in my early age but mostly kept it to myself. It's a healing and developing process for me. It keeps me grounded and helps me to stay focused, I also enjoy the hell out of it so please be gentle with me


End file.
